


Lead Astray

by FearIsImminent



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hatred, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Regret, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearIsImminent/pseuds/FearIsImminent
Summary: Leah's an average teen for the most part. If you saw her in a crowd, she wouldn't stand out much. Leah needs a job and she'll be damned if she has to spend her final adolescent years as a McDonald's cashier. Discovering none other than Circus Baby's Pizza World, she quickly snags a small, well-paying job for the night shift. Reality gradually gets fucked after the sadistic murder bots whip out some dark lore, and she'll have to lay low as to not piss off the clown in charge. More shit happens but I suck at summaries.Underage stuff is just for lore as of right now.I don't even remember the last time I wrote for my own personal enjoyment. I hope this story can end my two year long writer's block. It might suck, but I'm attempting to make changes to my writing style. If I get interested in writing again, I'll most likely work on chapter 2 of Don't Trust Strangers. Still mega sorry for the long ass delay.Hopefully you enjoy this.-Lyn





	Lead Astray

In a dark, peaceful room, noise erupted from a small bedside device. To the major dismay of the room's inhabitant, it was the grating, enraging screech of the worst object on the planet: Leah's alarm clock.

Her hand flew from under her blankets to the clock almost instantly, fiddling with buttons and switches as she tried finding the power switch. Like with every other morning, she ended up making more commotion than she first intended. After accidentally turning on the radio in her alarm clock and filling the room with a car dealership salesman's blaring voice, she finally succeeded in finding the power button. The room once more fell silent, and Leah reached for her phone. 

The time shown on the screen was 5:33 a.m., but this was not what pissed her off. It was a Saturday, and she had accidentally left her alarm on. "Are you fucking me??" She hissed, dropping her phone back down on the nightstand. Nothing like interrupting the only precious sleep she got each weekend.

Despite her attempts to go back to sleep, she couldn't. Leah crawled out of bed and sat in the chair at her desk, turning on her laptop. Her first course of action was to go to google chrome, but her computer froze up as her spotify and steam applications took the liberty to open on their own, as they always did when she turned on her computer. A few long moments of annoyance passed, and she was back on google. "I should look for jobs.." she mumbled to herself.

Half an hour later, after scrolling through countless jobs in her area, one in particular caught her eye.

"..Circus Baby's Pizza World."


End file.
